Married Life
by obsessedsoul
Summary: The Doctor reflects on his married life with River...and their favorite part is definitely the marital bed.
1. Musings

To be honest, the Doctor never thought that he would ever marry again, never mind _love. _Losing his wife and children was too painful to even consider inviting the possibility for the experience to repeat itself. His first wife wasn't exactly "love of his life' material, but she would always hold a special place in his hearts. As much as he had loved his family and wished they were with him, it seemed like they were so far in the past that they were part of someone else's life, and not just in terms of regenerations. They were fading as if they were a dream, but the pain was still fresh.

For a moment, he thought that he could have had something with Rose. Oh, Rose Tyler. She had stirred feelings inside him that he hadn't felt in a while. He thought that she might be his chance for a fresh start, for love. But sadly, that was ripped away from the realm of possibility before it could be brought to fruition. It just wasn't meant to be.

Rose was really the only companion in a long while that the Doctor thought could be more than just a companion. He loved the others too, but they were more like siblings and the dearest of friends.

But then there was River. Professor River Song, who could make his hearts flutter and his knees buckle with just a look. He remembered that Amy suggested River would be his wife one day, and she was right. River was as special and original as their relationship. She teased, flirted, and fought with him in a way that made his blood boil (in a good way). She brought something out of him that no one had before. She understood him completely, sometimes, he swore, better than he did himself, but she didn't need to know that. More importantly, River knew his name: something that he had only ever shared with anyone except his first wife. Words could barely begin to describe how much he loved her; how much he needed her and wanted her._ River. His River. His wife…_

These thoughts drifted in and out of the Doctor's mind as he sat in the library, staring at the large portrait of River as Cleopatra which hung near the diving board. For her own future amusement, River had commissioned it while posing at the Queen of the Nile all those years ago. It captured her essence perfectly: regal, intelligent, with just a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, and most of all, downright sexy. The Doctor couldn't help but smile fondly at the portrait each time he saw it. She was a goddess; his goddess, befitting the wife of 'an ageless god.'

"Sweetie?" Came the voice down the hall, drawing him out of his trance.

Smiling, he got up out of the chair and followed the sound of River's voice. As much as he liked the portrait on the wall, nothing compared to the original.

"River?" He called in reply.

He turned the corner into the console room, and was greeted with a warm smile, among other things: His wife was dressed in her provocative, for-his-eyes-only fashion again. She wore a long, black, floor-length silk nightgown that clung to her curves in all the right places, which in fact were getting progressively more full and voluptuous as of late. Where the fabric had once been loose and flowing, it now was more tightly fitted due to her five month baby bump. He still couldn't believe she was carrying his child; their child. A Time Lord no less. It was nothing short of miraculous. And luckily, despite his initial fear and concern, River took quite well to the pregnancy. She glowed. Literally glowed: The baby, just beginning to flex its regenerative abilities, was causing her body to glow: sometimes in large bursts, but there was always a faint radiance emitting from her. She looked stunning: the baby had rejuvenated her. Her eyes shone brighter, her hair was shiny and lustrous; she was perfection. The very thought of her stirred carnal feelings deep inside his core. _Good lord, _he thought, _what had this woman done to me? _It was as if her constant innuendos and flirtations had rubbed off on him. For the first time in a long time, he felt…sexy. Granted, he was a bit wary of it sometimes, but it _was _bloody fantastic.

His breathing deepened and he swallowed hard as he took her beauty in.

"Sweetie?" River repeated, walking towards him with her hands on her stomach.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, dear?"

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked with just a hint of suggestion.

With her looking like that, how could he refuse?


	2. Temptation

He knew she was toying with him- it was, in fact, her favorite past time. She was wearing his favorite nightgown, and he could distinctly smell a splash of divine smelling perfume as he followed closely behind her to the bedroom. The thoughts of what she was planning excited him beyond belief, but at the same time it also made him utterly and completely unnerved. River had mastered exuding a sexual confidence that was both extremely attractive and intimidating at the same time. He had his moments, but he was easily embarrassed and awkward compared to his wife. Still, who could complain when one had a wife like her?

"You look gorgeous, you know." He breathed in amazement.

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled. "All for you, sweetie." She purred, running her fingertips lightly across the fabric covering her right breast. She sauntered off down the hall, leaving the Doctor nearly breathless. He scampered after her eagerly.

Finally in their bedroom, the Doctor watched River turn down the bed while he undressed. As she bent over, he had a perfect view of her bottom. His eyes widened and his head titled to one side to get a better look; he couldn't help but stare. _Oh damn her._ He suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

River was startled by her husband's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Doctor Song, are you trying to tempt me?" She heard hot breath whisper into her ear.

She flashed a wicked grin and leant her head back against his shoulder. "Of course not sweetie, where would you get that idea?" She teased coyly.

He chuckled and allowed his hands to explore the bump on her stomach. A slight moan emanated from the back of her throat and her head rocked against his shoulder. The Doctor kissed her exposed throat lightly, egging her on more. River let a hand wander down between her husband's legs. Her fingers gently cradled him, causing him to grunt softly and press closer against her. River could feel his own hands drifting down her frame, and she grinned with delight.

"How many hands do you have?" she exhaled, covering one of his hands with hers. She drew his palm up to her breast, which he grasped and kneaded tenderly, all the while sucking at her neck, his other hand rubbing the nerves between her legs. She quivered with pleasure at the feeling of his fingertips stroking two of the most sensitive areas on her body. He could feel her heart racing under her skin, almost as fast as his own; her body telling him how much she wanted him.

And River did want him; she needed him, but playful groping wasn't going to be enough for her. She wanted more. So she turned in his arms to face him. He had stopped undressing in mid-motion, apparently: his shirt was half unbuttoned and his bowtie hung loose around his neck. He looked so sexy when he was disheveled like this.

She raised her eye brow at him suggestively. The Doctor took her cue and leaned in for a kiss.

River wrapped her hands around her husband's neck and met his lips fervently. He was by far the best kisser she'd ever known: His lips danced with hers, moving perfectly in sync with one another. He would alternate between deep, invasive kisses which sucked the breath from of her while drawing her tongue out to meet his and sweet, light kisses; barley more than a brushing of his lips against hers. Not to mention, his hands were quite adventurous with her hindquarters, which was quite the appreciated added bonus. Oh, he was magnificent. She felt like she could kiss him all night. But where was the fun in that?

The Doctor felt his bowtie begin to slip away from around his neck. He parted lips with hers and saw, to his own amusement, that she had his bowtie wrapped around her hands, smiling in a way that could only mean one thing…

"Oh River Song, you bad, bad girl." He uttered deeply.

She chuckled softly, winding the bowtie around her knuckles. "Take off your clothes."


	3. The Mind Races

River pushed her naked husband down on the bed. He lay perfectly still, watching her, his chest heaving from his labored breathing. Slowly, River crawled onto the bed beside him, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Her eyes were simply alluring: bright, mischievous, and yet revealed her dominating nature. River shifted her weight as she straddled him. She crossed her arms about herself and pulled her nightgown off, letting it fall casually to the side. The Doctor tensed with pleasure at the sight of her naked: she was the very image of Aphrodite. His hands traveled up and down the sides of her full hips, perfectly matched by her ample, round breasts which had grown unbelievably larger since her pregnancy. River's bottom lip hung sensuously as she bent down; it looked as if she was poised to kiss him. Just as the Doctor's eyes closed, anticipating her lips, River strayed from his face and instead grabbed him by the wrists and tied them to the bedpost. The Doctor looked up at River's smirk as she tied the final knot around his hands. Finally, the kiss he had waited for came, but it was brief and chaste: not at all what he had expected.

"River…" he breathed.

"Shhh…" she silenced him, placing her index finger over his lips. "It's my turn." She winked and trailed her fingers down the length of his body, kissing his skin lightly as she went.

All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, but the bowtie around his wrists prevented that from happening. River knew that; that was why she did it. It made things more exciting. And it drove him crazy.

The Doctor took in a sharp breath of air as River's lips enclosed over his growing erection. She had no inhibitions or restrictions, and the way she teased him with her mouth felt astronomical. However, no matter how much he loved watching and feeling her on top of him, as his pleasure increased, his agony did with it. He needed to hold her in his arms.

"River…" he breathed heavily.

"Mmmm…yes sweetie?" She murmured.

"Let me go…please."

Her hair flipped dramatically in one bouncy mass as she came up for air. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"River…" he said, slightly annoyed.

She pouted. "But sweetie, I've only just begun…"

"River…please."

River rolled her eyes and obliged, inching her body up back up the bed. She straddled him as her hands worked at the knots, and the Doctor was treated to a perfect view of her lower midsection.

As soon as his wrists were free, the Doctor grabbed his wife and flipped her over on the bed, causing her to shriek with delight. He trailed kisses from her collar bone, between her breasts, and down to her round stomach.

"Oh Doctor, why do I let you out?" She moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

"Because," he said, kissing her stomach still, "you need to share me with the rest of the world. I'm too amazing."

River laughed. "Oh yes, that's it."

The Doctor inched his way back up his wife's body. He had a conniving look on his face.

"River." He breathed.

"Yes?" She drawled in response.

"Shut up." He said, claiming her lips.

She didn't have to be told twice. His lips were probably the only thing that could pacify her, after all. His touch sent sparks along her skin, and she began to writhe beneath him, her breathing growing steadily heavier.

From her lips, his kisses traveled down to attend to her neck, her collarbone, and then her breasts. He lingered there for a moment, enveloping his lips around an erect nipple. She inhaled sharply as he teased it slowly with is tongue, and pulled it ever so slightly with his teeth.

Much to her dismay, the sensation did not last long, for the Doctor had traveled south along her body again. River propped herself up on her elbows and strained her neck to watch her husband gently caress her swollen abdomen. The sight of his love for their unborn child brought a smile to her face and a tear to her eye. And it made her want him all the more.

The tension in her groin began to build as he drew nearer to it. Every breath she took seemed to pile on more feelings of anticipation upon her chest. By the time his lips had reached his destination, she felt like she was going to burst. Her leg muscles tensed more with every movement his lips made across her bundle of nerves, and she had to fight to keep them open. She threw her head back; fists clenched in the sheets, and braced herself; hips tilted towards him.

River moaned his name softly, her chest heaved madly at the sensation her husband was generating. The pressure was building between her legs at an almost unbearable volume. She could feel her inner walls begin to pulse; the liquid begging to gush out of her. And just as she was about to come, the Doctor stopped.

River's whole body went limp in frustration. "Oh I hate it when you do that." She groaned.

The Doctor gave her a devious smile and said, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun."

River raised an eyebrow. "Oh really," she teased, her lips parted seductively, "and just what exactly does the fun entail? The mind races…"

The Doctor laughed and drew himself up along her body; he planted a kiss on her lips and said, "Oh just you wait and see."

"Hmm. I've never been one for waiting…" River mused as the Doctor caressed her neck with his mouth. "Do I have to get the handcuffs out?"

"Now, Doctor Song, don't get ahead of yourself." The Doctor said, booping his wife on the nose.

River sighed. "If you insist, sweetie; then do as you will. _I'm all yours_."

"Oh, River." He breathed.

River felt his hand slide between her legs to guide her thighs apart. She gasped as he eased his erection into her, filling her with the most immense pleasure she had ever experienced. Her red painted nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer and deeper into her with each consecutive thrust. Their guttural utterances slowly evolved into rhythmically entwined grunts and groans. The Doctor buried his face in his neck's wife, muffling his moans. However, much to the Doctor's pleasure, River was especially keen on verbalizing her approval of his performance. She hadn't lied all those years ago: she _was _quite the screamer.

However, when he heard River yell, "Ow…sweetie, stop it, stop!" it wasn't out of approval.


	4. Yowzah

The Doctor ceased his motions the second he heard her cries. "River, what is it." He said, horribly concerned that he had hurt his wife.

River winced. "It's nothing, just that I'm too far along…ow…to be flat on my back. The baby's putting too much pressure on my spine."

The Doctor's face showed a combination of disappointment and concern.

River sighed. "Well, unless you want to be tied up again, I guess we'd better try something different." She lifted herself up and started to roll over.

"Like wha…River, what are you…Yowzah."

River chuckled at his reaction. She was on all fours now, her back facing her husband. "I've always thought you wanted to try this." She said, glancing up at him with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor was speechless, taken aback by her directness. He just gawked at her behind.

"Don't be shy, now..." River teased. "C'mon, you won't hurt me like this."

The Doctor cleared his throat, still awkwardly in shock.

"Doctor…" River said, growing frustrated at her husband's shyness. Every muscle in her body ached with longing. She had been denied him for too long, and she wasn't going to let some stupid conservative anxiety ruin it.

The Doctor finally recovered from his shock. He straddled her legs and slid himself into her once again.

If the previous few moments were amazing, then what River Song felt right then was nothing short of mind-blowing. It was extremely kinky, not being able to see him: she relied solely on touching and hearing, and it turned her on beyond belief. She sunk her face and chest into the pillows, arching her back up as far as it could go, giving him maximum depth and a fantastic view of her bottom. The feeling of his hands guiding her hips onto him was foreign and yet incredibly hot.

"Doctor Song…I…bloody…love you." The Doctor managed to utter between thrusts through gritted teeth. She had been right: even though the thought of him fucking her from behind was slightly intimidating, he _had_ thought about it before. Her arse was probably his favorite feature of hers, well, apart from her breasts, and so nothing could have pleased him more than what he was doing then. In fact, this was becoming his new favorite position. It just felt so easy and natural for the both of them: he could go as hard, fast, and deep as he wanted to and he wouldn't hurt her. Even better, he could feel that she loved it almost as much as he did, with the fact that she kept slamming herself into his pelvis, making each move just that much more intense.

With each thrust and grunt, River could feel her insides become slicker. The angle at which he now penetrated her was right up against her G-spot, making the pleasure so intense that she could barely keep her arms up to support her. She was shaking in ecstasy. Her screams were becoming deeper and fierce with every moment; she could have muffled them into the pillows, but she knew he liked to hear her cries. Finally, the release she had been longing for came, and she screamed his name at the top of her lungs, her walls tightening around him. That caused his release, and soon the two were collapsed on the bed, still panting heavily.

"Oh…my…God." River managed to say in between labored breaths.

The Doctor beamed with happiness. "Come here you." He said, and River rolled into his arms.

She sighed contently as the Doctor stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

River's smile widened and she returned the sentiment. "I love you too, sweetie."

"You are sensational, Doctor Song." He declared.

"You're not bad…" Was her reply.

The Doctor was taken aback by the lack of her enthusiastic praise. "'Not bad?' That's it?! 'Not bad?' I was spectacular!" He said, trying to reassure himself of his performance.

River shrugged. "Eh…alright."

The Doctor's jaw hung wide open in shock. "River!"

She laughed. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I'm kidding!"

The Doctor was annoyed and embarrassed. "_That's not funny." _

"Yes it is!" She said, still laughing at the expression on his face.

"Doctor Song, you are a very naughty girl." He said through gritted teeth.

River smirked. "And what are you going to do about it? Spank me?"

Suddenly, there was a mischievous look in her husband's eye, and he disappeared under the covers.

"Sweetie? What are…" a loud burst of laughter suddenly escaped from her lips. "Sweetie, stop it!" She giggled, wriggling. The Doctor, the cheeky devil, was under the covers tickling her feet. River was so out of breath with laughter that she could barely protest anymore. She tried so squirm out of his grasp, but it was to no avail. "Sweetie…" giggle "stop…" gasp "that's not…" giggle "fair!"

The tickling torture stopped, and the Doctor emerged from under the covers, smiling playfully.

"Who said life was fair?" He teased, and kissed her belly, allowing his head to rest there. She stroked his hair tenderly, still beaming from his tickling.

"Mmm…I hate you."  
"No you don't." He said, pulling himself up face to face with her again. "You _love _me."

She cupped his cheek, guided his head down to hers, and kissed him. "And don't you ever forget it."

This was the Doctor's married life. And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome! :) **


End file.
